The invention relates to a grinding device, comprising a housing in which a tool spindle for driving a tool is mounted, comprising a protective hood which can be locked on the housing, and comprising means which allow the tool spindle and the protective hood to be locked.
Such grinding devices are known in principle in the prior art.
There are also embodiments of such grinding devices in which the tool spindle together with the tool is accommodated on an extension arm on the actual drive, which is connected to the tool spindle via a belt drive in the housing of the extension arm (cf. DE 38 41 644 A1).
In this case, the rotary movement of the drive motor is transmitted to a belt pulley of the extension arm via the angular gear unit. Likewise located at the other end of the extension arm is a belt pulley which is coupled to the actual tool spindle, to which a tool, for instance a grinding disc, is fastened.
In addition, such devices have an adjustable protective hood, which is intended to keep flying sparks away from the operator, and a spindle lock. Although the drive machine itself often already has a spindle lock, the spindle should be capable of being locked on the extension arm, since otherwise the belt drive could slip during the tool change.
Therefore, in addition to the switch for activating the motor, such grinding devices also have two important actuating devices: on the one hand a device for locking the tool spindle and on the other hand a device for locking the protective hood in the desired working position.
In addition, it is desirable that the protective hood cannot be released from the housing in the position in which it can be rotated, since otherwise the protective hood could fall down unintentionally. There is therefore also a third actuating device, namely for releasing the protective hood from the housing.
In view of this it is a first object of the invention is to disclose an improved grinding device which permits simplified operation.
It is a second object of the invention to disclose a grinding device which is particularly suited as a fillet weld grinding machine.
It is a third object of the invention to disclose a grinding device with a protection hood that can be detached.
It is a forth object of the invention to disclose a grinding device with a protection that can adjusted into different angular positions and locked in different angular positions.
It is a fifth object of the invention to disclose a fillet weld grinding device that be easily used.